Brotherhood
by Aqua girl 007
Summary: These one-shots are untold and messing events that were not in the show about Yami and Yugi.  These events show the friendship and brotherhood between them. Not Yaoi!
1. Broken

**A/N: Hi! Welcome to my fanfic! I hope you like it!**

**Note:** This will use the Japanese time line. (For example, Yami`s soul was locked in the puzzle 3000 years ago, instead of 5000 years ago like in the English dub.) But, I will use the English names for the characters though. These stories will be humorous or serious depending on the one-shot.

**Warning:** Depending on the story this will contain cursing, mature content, slight Tea bashing and violence. (Like I said on my profile page there is going to be action scenes in the story.)

**Rating:** Depends on the story, but mostly 12 and up.

**I will update this whenever I get an idea for a story. So this wouldn't be updated as frequently as my other stories, I'm really sorry about that. But will try to update these at least once every month.**

* * *

**Additional A/N's: **

I got the idea for this story after reading The Untold Bakura Stories by _**DarkShadowRose1**_. But, instead of telling stories about the friendship betwen Bakura and Ryou, I`m going to tell stories about the friendship between Yami and Yugi. **(Also thanks DarkShadowRose1 for giving me premission to use this idea. :D ) **I really recommend reading The Untold Bakura Stories if your a Bakura or Ryou fan because these stories are well written. Plus, the stories are interesting too.

I apologize for my spelling and grammar errors in advance.

All of the main Yugioh characters are going to be in this at some point.

The story is going to take place in Japan.

These will be told in first person from Yami's or Yugi's point of view, and it will stay one prespective for the whole chapter. (I suck at writing in third person. And I really suck at writing in third person omniscient.) The prespectives will alternate too.

I suck at writing duels. I can't play the Yugioh card game to save my own life. I'm going to summarize the duels unless it is very important (like the Pegasus duel for example.)

I try my very hardest to make the stories good; I`ll try may very hardest not to make any of the characters OOC`s.

There might be Vaseshipping (Atem x Mana) and Peachshipping (Yugi x Tea) the odd time in the one shots. I'll tell you in advance and this wouldn't happen often.

Also the author's notes are at the bottom because they tend to be very long. The bold numbers represent an author note. So just scroll to bottom if you see one or are confused about something. My final author's notes will be at the very bottom.

**Bold equals Dream Sequence**

_**This is Yami talking in the mind link**_

_This is Yugi talking in the mind link_

* * *

**More a/n's for this chapter:**

I've always seen Yami and Yugi as adopted siblings and friends. I want to write how that transition happened ... at least in my mind. This one shot is going to be a very serious compared to my others; I want to expand my abilities as a writer.

**This takes place during the final Pegasus duel during Duelist Kingdom. This is told in Yami's point of view. It starts in the middle of the duel and this is from episode 38 to 39.**

**Warning:** This will contain cursing and mature content.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. **

* * *

**Broken**

I remembered back to Duelist Kingdom, Yugi was fighting Pegasus in the finals in the Shadow Realm. Yugi could barely handle being there, his mind was becoming weaker by the second and he was very pale. All I could hear was his heart beating. _**Yugi if this is too much for you, I can take over for you, **_I said trying to hide the fact I was very nervous.

_I'm fine... I have to finish... what I started,_ he said weakly. He started to hyperventilate.

"You should abandon your plan and take a breather," Pegasus stated slyly. "You look like you _die _at any second."

Yugi's hands started to shack. I realized Pegasus was right; Yugi could barely count to 10 at that time let alone finish the turn. I glared at Pegasus in my spirit form and I clenched my fist. _**Yugi he's right. I should take over; your mind is too weak...**_ I trailed off.

Yugi weakly nodded and I took over the body. "I attack with Curse of Dragons." The dragon attacked, but my monster was stop in its tracks.

"I forgot to tell you Dark Eye can stop other monsters in their tracks. I made the card like this to make up for the fact it has no attack or defence points," Pegasus did a malevolent smirk which sent a shiver down my spine, "With a monster like this, what could my next move be?"

I groaned. "Just play the damn card already!" I hissed as I restrained myself from kicking his a$*.

Pegasus flipped another card over. Pegasus sacrificed his monster on the field to reveal another called Relinquished. The monster sucked up Curse of Dragons. Pegasus smirked like he had a trick up his sleeve. I attacked him with my Dark Magician; but instead of attacking Pegasus' monster, I attacked my own. "I can use your attack and defence points against type of monster." My own life points were reduced. I glared at Pegasus and my eyes narrowed. "As long as you attack me, your own worst enemy," Pegasus said confidently.

Pegasus continued to insult me, but I did my best to ignore him. Then Pegasus activated Relinquished power of hypnotic attraction. My Dark Magician was sucked up into Relinquished, where he reappeared as a shield for Pegasus' monster. I realized Pegasus was using my favourite card against me. I wondered how the hell I could win since my monster would be used against me.

I heard Yugi in my mind, _Let me fight to the end, we can't abandon our strategy now._

_**Yugi are you sure you can handle this? You could die and your soul will be shredded**_, my voice wavered as I turned to face him.

_I have risk that to __rescue_ _my grandpa, Kaiba and Mokuba. _Yugi shrugged and gave a weak smile. He added,_We both have to trust in the heart of the cards._

I knew it sounded like a bad idea, but I knew Yugi wanted to save his grandpa. I nodded reluctantly. Yugi took control of the body; he immediately tipped forward and started to breath harshly. He looked extremly pale and was sweating. I heared his heart started to pound much harder then it did before. I started to worry about Yugi.

Yugi took a shuddering breath and leaned against the dueling platform for support. He drew the card from the top of his deck unsteadily and put another monster on the field. Pegasus put another card face down. "Pegasus, I play one card face down. For my last move, I throw the Feral Imp in defense mode," Yugi stated trying to sound convincing in his condition.

Pegasus smirked, "Relinquished, prepare to attack! Use the Dark Magician's power!" Yugi looked up completely panicked. "Destroy the Feral Imp."

A beam of magic shot out from Relinquished's eye and shattered the monster. A strong gust of wind came after the move, Yugi held up one arm to sheild his face. "N- No. My Feral Imp!"

Yugi looked very weak and his eyes were half shut. _D-Defeat... Pegasus for me. _Before I could do anything, Yugi collapsed onto the platform in front of him. Yugi hit his head on the platform and closed his eyes. Then Yugi slumped against the display in front of him.

Immediately after Yugi hit the platform, I went inside the Millennium Puzzle. I saw Yugi was sprawled out on the ground face first. I dashed toward him and kneeled down beside him. I flipped Yugi over gentally, I realized Yugi's eyes were shut and I could barley see him breathing. "Yugi! Yugi!" I cried out to him, but there was no response. I tensed up and started to panic. I realized I couldn't feel his spirit at all. I stiffened when he didn't respond. I picked Yugi up and gave him a gentle shake, I started to panic even more as he didn't reponsed.

I shook Yugi more, but there was no response again. I put Yugi onto my lap as I trembled. I tried my best to hold back my tears, but I started to cry anyway. "Y- Yugi don't die! Y-you're the only person who cares about me. "E-Even ...when I killed people using your body to protect your friends; you didn't... try to get rid of me... or even kill me."(**1)** I wiped away my tears off my face. I sobbed even harder. "Y-You... are the... only family I have..." I glanced back down at his expressionless face, "Y-You're... my ... little brother... and I care about you!"

I picked him up again. I shook him more as his body limply followed the motion. I placed him back on the ground gentally beside me. "PLEASE! DON'T DIE AND GET UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt extremly frail. I sat on the chamber floors and sobbed for the little brother whom I _thought_ I'd lost. It seemed like I was in the same spot for an eternity before I was able move again . **(2)**

Soon, I stopped crying and decided to act like man. I got out of the puzzle as I slipped back into the body. I still had tears in my eyes. "Forget him, Yugi was too weak," Pegasus stated as I glared back at him across the arena. "It takes a strong person to defeat me," Pegasus boasted. "Yugi is gone and it's just us fighting now."

"You used your deceitful tactics to overwhelm Yugi's mind," I stated as I tried to fake confidence.

"Maybe I did," Pegasus boasted again. He had a cheesy grin on his face which I wanted to punch off.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. I clenched my fist and it cracked. Before I knew it, my irises turned crimson **(****3).**"I know you are having a hard time dealing with the fact that you failed at your duty of protecting your little host," Pegasus stated as my eyes narrowed more. The hand that wasn't holding my cards twitched."Who ever you are, maybe Yugi is better off without you."

I glanced down at the table for a brief moment. I thought about what he said, but I knew in my heart it wasn't true. I returned my glare to Pegasus. I punched the platform as hard as I could, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I snarled and pointed at him. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR A$* FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY **BROTHER**! I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU NO MERCY!" I knew in my heart I truly meant it.

"Fine whatever, " Pegasus said indifferently as he rooled his eyes, "Let the game continue." I pulled out a card and peaked at it. I realized Pegasus could read my mind and knew every card in my hand. The only one Pegasus didn't know about was the one Yugi left on the field, but I had no idea what would happen if I play it. I decided to play it safe and put Winged Dragon in defence mode. Before I knew it, Relinquished destroyed my monster.

Pegasus played another card on the field. I looked at the monster in horror, "Time Bomber."

"Yes, in two turns Time Bomber will destroy my monster."

"Why the hell would you do that?" I wondered.

"It will destroy my monster along with yours; this will wipe your life points completely. After the bomb explodes," he smirked and did a sadistic laugh, "I win!"

My heart started pounding and I looked at the monster in complete horror. I knew my chances of saving Grandpa, Kaiba, Mokuba were diminished tremendously. I knew I had to win, but I started to question if I could. I gritted my teeth and started to sweat. But, I knew the bomb would go off at any second and Yugi couldn't help me. In addition, I knew if I drew a card, Pegasus would read my damn mind.

I went back into the puzzle; I leaned on a wall and tears started to form in my eyes. I saw Yugi laying down with his eyes shut on the floor. I felt a extreme pain and guilt inside my heart. I started to wonder if desevered to live at all for what did as I gawked at Yugi.

"Yugi's heart is in the game," a voice said kindly. I turned around quickly. I looked up and noticed Yugi's grandpa standing in the room.

"H-how can that be possible," I shuddered, "he's... dead." I started to cry softly. I thought I'd looked weak, but I didn't care.

"You only thought what your eyes," Grandpa pointed to his face. "His spirit is still alive. Yugi's friends are still on his side." I did a sad smile. I knew Yugi's friends were on his side, that thought alone gave me hope. I wiped away my tears.

I got out of the puzzle and took control of the body. I flipped over a card as my friends stopped Pegasus from reading my mind. When Yugi's friends came to his aid, it gave me hope.

After a long time, the duel turned in my favour and I won. I felt Yugi's presence again as my eyes changed back to amethyst. Yugi got up and looked back at Pegasus. My friends and I stood beside him. A smile came across Yugi's face, "Pegasus you're finished. We've won." Pegasus' slowly colapsed to his knees and fell in front of the duel station.

Yugi sighed in relief. Yugi turned towards to me, "Thanks for what you did," Yugi said cheerfully, "I've couldn't have won the duel without your help." Yugi smiled.

"You're welcome. Your friend's kindness and courage help us win the fight." I smiled, "Besides you're my little brother, I have to watch out for you."

"No. We all did this together** bro**!" Yugi said cheerfully. We did a high five and our hands passed through one another.

I know from that moment on, Yugi and I saw each other as family. I made a vow to protect him no matter what.

* * *

1) I'm referring to season zero when I wrote that. In the manga Yami did kill people before.

2) That was really hard scene for me to write emotionally to be honest.

3) If this happens in my any of my stories, Yami is very pissed off.

* * *

**Final Authors Notes:**

Thanks for reading this and please review. Also thanks **_YamiHeart_** for pointing out my really bad grammar mistakes in the last version of the story, I'm truely grateful.


	2. All Nighter

Welcome to the next one – shot. I'm sorry that it took me **forever** to write this, I had a **super bad** case of writer's block, and I decided to go with a new idea.

**Anyways,**** this idea came from episode 56. Basically, Yami and Yugi are pulling of an all nighter preparing the deck for Battle City. I just moved their conversation after completing the deck from the day of the tournament to the night before, and I add some of my own ideas too.**

**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** General  
**Parings:** None  
**Warnings:** None

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. **

* * *

**All Nighter**

**-Yami's P.O.V-**

Yugi and I were preparing our deck for the new tournament. We took turns sorting through the cards and tried to figure out which ones to add to our primary deck. We were determined to pull off an "all nighter," much to my dismay. We both tried and want to go to bed.

After my turn was over, I leaned against one of the walls of Yugi's bedroom in my spirit form. It seemed like my thoughts were going in circles, constantly repeating the same thing over and over. I was worried about the new enemy and the threat he imposed. The enemy showed great interest in the Millennium Items and was willing to **anything** to obtain them; the fact that the psychopath almost succeeded was what terrified me the most. I didn't want to come that close to losing Yugi again; he was my younger brother and wanted to protect him more than anything. I was angry at the mind controlling psychopath, but I was mostly angry at myself. I knew everyone was in danger because of me.

Yugi was sitting at his desk as he out pulled several cards and read the descriptions. I brought my thoughts to a halt. He turned around and looked at me, "Do you think I should add Dark Magician Girl to our deck?" Yugi asked for the hundredth time as he showed the card to me. **(1)**

I jumped. I felt faint pinpricks in the back of my mind. The image of the card stirred something inside my heart; I felt like I was having déjà vu, but I _tried_ to shrug that off. "To be honest, I'm not sure yet," I replied hesitantly.

Yugi put the card on the table. He rubbed his eyes. "Yami, you're gonna have to decide sooner or later. The tournament starts tomorrow, and I didn't get any sleep yet," Yugi complained with his eyes half shut. Yugi covered his mouth and yawned. "I just want to go to bed," Yugi whined.

I walked over to the desk and stood beside him. I rolled my eyes, "Stop complaining. I know this is hard, but we have to continue working on the deck. A true duellist has to make sacrifices." I rubbed my eyes as I was tired too. I paused for a moment and continued, "This is just one of those sacrifices."

"I guess," Yugi muttered in defeat before he sighed. Yugi's eyes were shut for a second. He lend forward in his chair as he rested his head against the desk. I waved my hand in front of Yugi face, and he didn't responded back. I pulled my hand away. Yugi jerked his head up and sat up in his desk. "What time is it anyway?" Yugi asked as his eyes opened slightly. I shrugged. Yugi turned to the clock as his eyes widened. "It's three o'clock in the morning!" Yugi exclaimed.

I laughed, "What did you expect? We've been working on the deck for 9 hours."

Yugi yawned as he turned to face his desk again. Yugi reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a new pack of duel monster cards. Yugi tore off the sealer on his new cards. I went to back to my train of thought and start to worry about the new enemy again. After a few minutes, Yugi turned to me again. He studied me for a moment. "Are you alright? You look worried about something."

I stared at him for a long time. I sighed. "I have a lot on my mind."

"So, what are you contemplating about?" Yugi asked worriedly.

I jumped. I brought my thoughts to a halt. "I don't really want to talk about it," I stated. Yugi silently urged me on to say the one thing that was on my mind. I sighed. "But, Tea did help me to figure out some things," I replied reluctantly.

Yugi sat up straight in his chair as he looked back at me. "That's great," he said with a smile, "So Tea helped?"

I remembered the "date" my brother set up on a few days ago against my will. "Yes she did," I replied reluctantly.

"What happened?" Yugi asked curiously.

I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself down. "According to a woman name Ishizu, this is not just any tournament; I'm fighting to find out more about myself," I stated as I tried to leave out some parts. Yugi stared at me. Yugi seemed to consider something for a while before he gave a slow nod. "Why aren't you asking more questions?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"I know you never enter the tournament just to get rare cards or to defeat Kaiba. I know have a good reason for entering the tournament, I don't need to ask any more questions. You stood by me and helped me rescue my grandfather from Pegasus and now it's my turn to stand by you. I promise we'll work together to figure out your past."

I looked at Yugi's face as I nodded at the determined look that I saw there, "Thank you."

"Besides, were family, we're supposed to help each other out."

I smiled and nodded. I knew he was right. I had him to help me, but I knew it still wouldn't be easy. Yugi turned around and worked on the deck again. He placed a couple of cards in the secondary deck. I sighed as Yugi jerked his head around to look at me. "We should put the Dark Magician Girl into our deck, because she seems to compliment the Dark Magician."

Yugi did a curt nod and slipped the card into the middle of the deck. "Finally," Yugi stated before he sighed in relief. "I thought we would never get done in time." Yugi covered his mouth and yawned. "Well, Goodnight Yami."

"Good night," I replied back. He clicked off the lamp on his desk. Yugi was so tired that, he laid his head down on the desk and bother to go to bed. Yugi fell asleep instantly.

I went back into the puzzle. I had a feeling that the tournament was going to much harder than I hoped.

* * *

1) I have no idea what card Yami was referring to in the anime, so I just picked one. Besides, the Dark Magician Girl did debut during the Battle City tournament.

* * *

**Finally A/N:**

Thanks for reading this and please review. The next story isn't going to be based off of an episode from the anime, I promise.

In addition, if you have any ideas for a story that you would like to see done you can tell me. If I do include your idea in a story, I would acknowledge you and give credit for it, besides, it`s the least I can do. But, I am also gonna keep writing about my own ideas!


End file.
